Cleaning a toilet bowl is typically one of the most undesirable jobs for most persons. Nevertheless, toilet bowls must be kept clean in order to prevent sanitary problems, the potential for irritable smells, and the possibility of harmful bacteria buildup.
As a result, various types of bowl cleaning products are known. Such products typically fall within two categories, namely, cleaning by hand with a bowl cleaner or with automatic “in tank” or “in bowl” cleaners. Hand cleaning typically takes the form of a toilet cleaning brush or sponge. Such devices, however, are displeasing due to the excessive dripping therefrom and because storage between uses is unsanitary. Further, there is no premeasured dosage with current bowl cleaning products. Most users just estimate the amount to use and potentially could use too little and thus not achieve a disinfectant level, or too much, which increases the cost per application. Additionally, bowl cleaning products are very toxic and present a potential safety hazard.
Automatic “in tank” or “in bowl” cleaners, which dispense a dosage upon flushing of the toilet, generally are not as effective as manual scrubbing. Therefore, most consumers typically supplement such automatic cleaners with hand scrubbing and cleaning. In addition to often ineffective cleaning, “in tank” or “in bowl” cleaners have other disadvantages. For example, “clear water” types of cleaners give no indication when they are used up and need changing, and having to place one's arm into a toilet bowl and/or tank to retrieve spent containers is also unpleasant and undesirable. Further, the “blue water” products are, in many instances, only cosmetic and, at best, merely add a small amount of surfactant to the water.
Numerous types of cleaning compositions, as well as holders for disposable cleaning pads, are known in the art. Illustrative are the compositions and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,201, 4,523,347, 4,031,673, 3,413,673 and 3,383,158. A major drawback of the noted toilet bowl cleaners, including the “blue water” products, is that a user must “directly” handle the cleaner to place the cleaner in the toilet bowl and, in most instances, to remove and/or replace same.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a packaging system for a disposable cleaning head that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art cleaning heads, pads and packaging systems therefore.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaging system for a disposable cleaning head having a pre-determined amount of cleaning composition that effectively cleans and disinfects a toilet surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaging system for a disposable cleaning head that is readily engagable to and releasable from a variety of handles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaging system for a disposable cleaning head that eliminates the necessity of direct user contact to remove and replace the cleaning head.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a packaging system for a disposable cleaning head that enhances the shelf life and stability of the cleaning head.